


梦中之眠

by Aquinnah



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, Norway (Country), Paris (City), Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Shamanism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: Credence X Nagini，偏纳吉尼中心。关于预知梦和宿命论的小短篇。约五千字一发完。





	梦中之眠

 

她十多岁的时候，梦到过一个人。  
其实纳吉尼从来无法肯定说，自己究竟是不是巫女，又或者有没有灵媒的能力。她出生的婆罗洲，确有泛灵信仰，近似于萨满教。可是传统萨满巫师的能力，在于治疗而不是预知。她从小颠沛流离，也没有受到过任何正统的魔法教育，谈不上是什么流派，甚至也没有对于自身能力过多的探析。只是她确乎会做预知梦。有一些时候，梦到的东西，确实也都成了真。从小到大，每到这种梦中场景与现实事物重合的时候，她的内心都有暗暗惊动，想这个世界上，或许没有详细的完整既定的命运，但是一切其实也都并无意外。渐渐掌握一点辨别梦境的能力，会期待哪一些被她记住的梦，或许有可能是会实现的。  
她梦到过海岬。  
那时候她还尚在婆罗洲。十岁之前的经历，如今想来，比她所有的梦境更像是幻觉。无非是生于看似普通的家庭，后来意识到自身血源不同寻常，遂即被六亲抛弃。十二岁之后，被血脉所累，逃进雨林之中，再后来被捕捉珍奇异兽的商人抓获，此后十数年，辗转在各色马戏团与商贩手中。第一次被困囿于笼中的时候，是在驶离南亚的货船上。浑身疼痛难忍，好像四肢都不是自己的，额头与面颊火烫，四肢却冰冷，几无知觉。视线之中几乎一片黑暗，腹中饥饿难忍。近处有海浪的声音，隔着一层罩住笼子的麻布，与铁皮船舱，又好像离她很远。一声一声拍打，声声催人入眠。她很茫然地跪坐在那里想，不知道自己会被带去哪里。去的那个地方，也不知道，有没有吃的东西呢。  
后来不知道怎么，浑浑噩噩，最终竟然还是倚着铁栅栏睡着。  
那一天她梦见被皑皑白雪覆盖住的海岬角。视线所及范围之中，只有一望无际的蓝色海洋。水面下，有巨大冰山，看了叫人害怕。身后山丘上，生满黑色的，参天蔽日的树。枝干挺直，没有一点宽大叶子，与她惯常所见的丛林完全不同。那时候，她还从未见过海洋或者针叶林。当然也无从得知，那梦中的一切，究竟是不是真实存在，又究竟是在哪里。梦境并无情节，她只是梦见自己孤身一人，走在雪地之中，走过那片森林，走过石子的海滩，然后长久驻足于堤岸上，凝望没有边际的海洋。  
后来她被卖去了马戏团。  
若干年之后，巡演的马戏团辗转到北欧，其中一站，是挪威卑尔根。  
这城市拥有绵长破碎的海岸线，城镇尽头是半岛。她趁白天马戏团排练，独自一人在城中乱走。一身瑙珠绣片的长裙，在麻瓜的世界之中，无比突兀。那时候她还没有想逃，因为没有去处。无非只是想看一看这个陌生的地方，想看一眼，这世上其他人，究竟是怎么活着的。那时候是挪威的冬天，卑尔根刚刚下过大雪，整座城市如洒满糖霜的姜饼屋，石板路面叫人寸步难行。距城中心马戏团驻扎的地方，大约跋涉数十分钟，就能走到小城的尽头。城市的建筑物在身边一点一点，渐渐褪去。剩下一片无人涉足过的，纯白色的雪地。身侧耸干入云的，黑色的巨树。她带着一点茫然，孤身踏过雪地，一路向前。  
针叶林的尽头是很简陋的木质栈桥，向海面之中延伸。  
再往前走。  
视线之中，只剩下了海洋。墨蓝色的，她十二岁时候，梦境之中的海洋。  
海天相会，幻梦与现实相拥。  
她不顾寒冷，伸出双手去，轻轻拂去了栈桥木质扶手上的积雪。  
落雪在手中紧攥成团，绵密冰冷，刺痛了手心皮肤。她这才有一点相信，眼前一切，并不是自己的幻觉。忽然间有一点困惑，有一点茫然。想这一切的意义，究竟是什么。如果她能看到未来，哪怕只是管中窥豹一样，零星的一点，究竟又是为什么，什么都不能改变。她所谓的预知梦，说到底，也只有事后，才能被证明其价值。那时候她站在巨大的天穹之下，世界无边无际。抬头望去，只觉得走到哪里，其实还是身在十二岁时侯，载她离开婆罗洲的那艘货船上，那个冰冷的铁笼中。  
世界庞大，而她小如蝼蚁。  
她在那世界尽头的海岬上站了很久，直到手脚都快要在冰雪与寒风中失去知觉。四肢冰冷，好像十二岁那一年，梦中见到此处时，现实中的自己。  
她独自一人逃离马戏团，再回去的时候，已经被发现。且不管是因为什么，且不管是不是真的想要逃走，都免不了被一顿毒打。记忆最深刻的，是被马戏班主抓起头发往铁笼的栏杆上撞，又拎起驯兽的皮鞭往她身上肆意鞭笞。这一种时候，只能咬牙不出声，闭上眼睛，告诉自己要忍耐。这世界是个庞大舞台，她不过是其中的一个演员。她的心，明明能看到一切，能看到更远的，地平线之外的东西。可是她的人，只不过是剧中的一个小角色。这剧中众生相，没有一张脸能足够入她的梦。现实中掌控着拥有着她的躯壳的人，不能也拥有她的精神世界。只有这样劝解自己，才能得到片刻解脱。  
那一年她十五岁。  
深夜无人的帐篷之中，拖着遍体鳞伤的躯壳，勉强将自己挪到了笼中一侧。面颊贴在冰冷的铸铁上，蜷缩成一团，好像是初生婴儿的姿势，又好像是蛇类休憩。伤痛交加，就这样陷入多梦的睡眠。  
那天晚上，她做了自己人生之中，映像最深刻，也是最重要的一个梦。  
梦境的内容很简单。  
她梦见自己站在某座陌生城市的屋脊之上，视线之中，俱是林立的大理石建筑。远处有座奇异的铁塔。很难用现有的常识来解释那座奇怪的金属结构，但梦境之中的她，并不觉得有什么奇异的样子，只是顺着矮护墙缓缓走。抬起头看淡蓝色的，风烟俱寂的天。缓缓回头。这一下，她第一次在自己的梦境之中感觉到惊诧。她的梦中，第一次，也是唯一一次，出现了别的人类。  
那男孩坐在距她不远的地方。她看不清他的脸，甚至也没有听到他说话，可是她知道，梦中的他们两人，有种难以言喻的一体性。足够叫她看一眼对方，就忍不住想要露出微笑。  
这个人，对她很重要。这个场景，对她很重要。但她还不得而知究竟是为什么。  
梦中忽然有个声音，是她自己的嗓音，但是又有什么微妙的不同。对她讲，说你要相信，你会活到这个时候。不要拘泥于眼前的困难，想一想你的未来。  
如是七年。  
她随着马戏团在世界各地巡演，始终在夹缝之中生存，渐渐长成了成年女性的样子。马拉喀什，舍夫万沙，柏林，卢布尔雅那。她走遍东欧，北非，西德，甚至一度经过以色列。每到一个地方，都会寻找机会，短暂地去这些城市的街头巷尾走一走。不是为了逃离，是为了寻觅。她用尽自己有自主意识的全部时间，寻觅那个梦中的人。甚至连自己也不知道，就算找到了究竟能如何。那是她贫瘠单调的人生之中，唯一的希望。动辄出走，当然伴随着更严苛的刑罚和更残酷的生存条件。她二十二岁的那一年，已经彻底被马戏班主关进了铁笼中，只有在极少数特殊的时刻，才会放她自由活动。  
那年他们驻扎在巴黎。  
城市对于她来说，其实已经不甚重要。她眼前能看得到的世界，只有帐篷的防水布，和禁锢她的铁栅栏。马戏团即将开演的时候，有人在她的帐篷之中也放了闲置的海报。就是在那个时候，她认出了海报上，高耸入云的铁塔。极短暂地闭上眼睛。不知道为什么，心里竟然有一点凄惶。这世上并无命运，可是一切事物的进展，也都不出意外。她从世界角落的婆罗洲雨林之中，走了二十二年，终于走到了这一天。  
她遇见了克雷登斯。  
当然，第一眼看见那男孩，她并没有直接将对方与自己寻觅已久的梦中人联系在一起。那男孩一开始惊诧地盯着笼中的她看，好像惊诧于马戏团中，竟然还有全然的人类。她只是笑一笑，别过脸去，想你很快就会知道了。那个晚上，那男孩溜进了置放她的铁笼的帐篷之中，无声无息地跪到栅栏边。那时候，他已经知道她是什么，可是竟然不害怕。他的手穿过铁栏杆之中的空隙，是一个向她伸出手的姿势。  
—你还好吗。  
多么奇异的问题。  
他问她许多问题，她也问他许多问题。隔着那座铁笼，好像说尽了一生的话。他知道她是什么，她也知道他是什么。他们两人，在黑夜笼罩，万籁俱寂的马戏团帐篷之中，彼此互换生平。他讲他从小在纽约长大，她说自己生在婆罗洲。他讲自己是在追寻生母，追寻身世。她说自己没有值得追寻的身世，血源已经抛弃了她，最重要的是，自己长成什么样的人。那男孩并不说话，看她的眼神，竟然即使在黑暗之中，也叫她想要避开眼睛。说一切，给彼此看自己身上累累的伤痕。谈这个世界，说世界不应该只局限于困囿我们的牢笼。讲到这里，那孩子伸出手，轻轻地，轻轻地蹭了一下她嘴角的淤血。  
—你经历过那么多痛苦，我好想帮你，但是不知道要怎么做。  
她忽然有一点凄惶，想你我二人之间，有某种联系。我还不知道是什么样子的联系，更不知道会如何发展。我不知道你对于我来说，是什么样的存在。她只知道，她能从一点细微的声音，辨别出克雷登斯的存在。没有任何道理，没有逻辑可循，但她知道那是他。只要他靠近她的笼子，甚至她都不必听见他说话，不必听见脚步声，只要有一点点动作，她都知道，那是他。  
多么奇怪，想到那个男孩子，她将其与之对应的，并不是名字。硬要说克雷登斯，甚至她都会有片刻怔愣，无法将姓名与人，一下子联系到一起。而那个男孩子，初见时刻，念诵她的名字，发音也多有困难。对于他们两人来说，彼此的存在不需姓名。只有她，与他。  
他们两人相拥取暖，好像这样，就能溶去世界刺骨的冰冷。  
后来他们终于出逃，对于彼此来说都不是第一次，但是真真正正地逃离那个马戏团，对于她来说，是从前几乎不敢想的。不是因为做不到，是因为无处可去，无处藏身。他们穿过麻瓜的市集，在巴黎肮脏的街巷之中休憩，夜晚睡在已废弃的旧宅阁楼，依旧是在这世界的夹缝之中。那时候她真的觉得他们两人自由了吗。也许在某一种程度上来说是的。但是又没有这么简单。  
她还记得那一天的日出。  
睁开眼睛的那一刻，看见天际云霞漫卷，那个拥抱着她入睡的男孩已经不在身边。纳吉尼从地面上缓慢地站起来，走到高窗下，看见窗外暖金色的朝阳，笼罩在整个巴黎城市上空。顺着铁梯爬出去，站到屋顶上。她第一眼看见的，是天际高耸的巴黎铁塔。长风吹过空洞的街巷，吹过大理石筑成的建筑群。从来没有人告诉过她，巴黎铁塔，在日出下，其实是粉色的。但是，她已经知道了。  
她曾来过此地。曾见过眼前的一切。  
无声地，对自己略带嘲讽地笑一笑。她还是安静地走过去，走到她梦中的男孩身边，轻轻坐下来，将头颅依靠在他的肩膀上。她眼睁睁看着黑雾从他的躯壳之中升腾而起，巴黎的屋脊之上，风烟俱寂，那飘忽的雾气，好像就在明净的苍穹之下，翩翩舞蹈。像成群迁徙的候鸟，又像是黑色的极光。她站了起来，顺着矮护墙，缓缓地随着黑雾向前走。她身上，那一袭瑙珠绣片的，近乎于滑稽的戏服，一样在风中列列飞扬。她的一生之中，从来没有见过这样瑰丽的画面，就算是在梦中，也是一样。她迎着日光，仰起脸，看黑雾温柔地，温柔地向她笼罩下来，从她的胸腔之中，飘忽穿过。  
像他们两人之间的拥抱。  
像他用他的灵魂，极尽温柔地，拥抱住了她的心脏。  
她用尽了一生在寻找的，就是这一幕画面。  
为了一个梦，穷尽了自己的一生。  
她的手臂也轻轻抬起来，好像是在回应那男孩一样，好像也想要抱住他飘忽的灵魂。  
金色的日光映照之下，她缓缓转过身，对克雷登斯露出微笑。  
从那一天开始，她就始终知道，其实他们两人，也并不能长久相伴。  
她知道。  
因为她在他们两人相拥入眠的夜晚，那天的梦中，看到过蓝色的火焰。  
总还有那么一些时候，不相信命运，总觉得只要足够用力，就可以抓住对方。  
所以即使在梦中看过一千遍，她也还是会在蓝色火焰映亮彼此脸庞的时候，伸手去拉住那个少年人。  
情愿相信，自己不是不可抗力的时间的受害者。她偏居于属于自己的世界的一隅，像给自己解谜题的小孩一样，试图用梦境，和预知的魔法，给自己制造出一种人生也有剧本，或者本质是一种游戏的错觉。好像如此，就能营造出一种掌控住自身命运的错觉。  
其实所有人，也都是一样。  
这世上所有人，都不过被时间和宿命囚禁。大部分人活在幸福的无知中，只有她明明知道。相聚也好，离别也好，生死也好，最终不可避免的化蛇也好。结局不会改变。  
唯有但行前路。

 

我们所见的，所感知到的一切，不过是一场梦中之梦。—埃德加·艾伦·坡


End file.
